Kitsune to Fox: Book II, The Menace
by magicianofblackchaos23
Summary: Fox, now an official GG is struck by luck and trouble...
1. Default Chapter

Well lookie here, you've landed yourself onto the second installment of the Fox Saga. If you are reading the second one with out reading the prequel, then: GET YOUR BEHIND OVER TO THE FIRST ONE, AND DON'T LOOK AT ANOTHER WORD!!! But if you have read the prequel, read, relax, stay awhile. I will only say this once, I do not own JSRF, and if the lawyers don't see it, so sue me, I'll win...-.  
  
1. Boarding School  
  
Fox skated and realized it was around 12. "Oh F...!!!" The gang turned, "What is it, sugar?" Boogie asked. Fox ripped off her boost dash, going towards her block.  
  
Fox thought about all the horrible punishments that her mother could think of for breaking strict curfew. It ran out by her house. Her mother sat outside, seething. Fox bit her lip, and snuck away...  
  
"KITSUNE-SAN!!!" was the angry shrill of her mother. Fox hit her knee. She slowly faced her doom. Her mother walked over to her, like in slow motion, Doom, doom, doom, doom..., thought Fox.  
  
(This part was censored because I don't want my readers to pull their bottom lip over their head's, consider gratitude. )  
  
Fox sat at the stairs after her shower, listening to the conversation, "Boarding School." her mother hissed. Her father tried to calm her down, "Now, Janetsu (Janet), settle down. It was only once." She made a noise, "She has never been late for curfew. And at worst, she didn't even call. Her act needs to straighten up!" Her father stayed silent.  
  
Later that night, Fox went outside to take out the garbage. A dark silluette sat, leaning against the huge red Japanese maple. He played with one of the lithe branches between his gloved fingers.  
  
Fox squinted in the minimum moonlight, he turned to her, moonlight catching his face, and a slight gasp escaped her lips, "Beat." Beat stood up and skated over to her, "Hey. What's with the sudden disappearance? You got everybody worried."  
  
Fox waved the question away, her voice cracked, "I'm being sent to boarding school at the base of Mt. Fuji." Fox didn't know if it happened or her eyesight was bad, but she thought, for one moment, his expression wavered...  
  
He laughed, calmly, "Heh. You're going to let them send you?" Fox shook her head puzzled, "Let them?" Beat winked at her, "When are you leaving?" "Tomorrow, the bus will pick me up. At seven." she replied. He gave her a pat on the back, "Leave the rest to your comrades!" And with that, he skated off, into the shadows.  
  
==================================================== End Chappie one, review, please! 


	2. Escape!

DISCLAIMER: Heya guys, I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long, it's summer time over here, and..ya'know, brain's on vactaion! Anyways, I in no way own JSRF, and I don't plan on it in the future!

2.) Escape!

Fox stepped out of the house, her dad helping her carry out her bags. She flopped down onto the porch, awaiting her doom. They wouldn't come..she thought, she was just a rookie, why would they need her anyways? She anxiously checked her watch, 6:45. "Awww crap." She said flatly. Blowing her blunt bangs up, she looked up the street, awaiting the bus.

A few paranoid minutes later, it was 6:58 and the red and blue bus rolled down, around the corner. It slowly made it's was to her little street corner, stopping with a loud exaust sound. Fox closed her eyes briefly and stood up, grabbing her bags...

And out of nowhere, Cube appeared, on top of the bus's hood, spraying the windshield. She laughed in glee, and Fox just stood there frozen. "WTF?!" Corn and Gum popped out of the bushes like a messed up clown posse, "Hey!" The people inside of the bus shreiked in as the gang appeared, spraying it all over. A slow smile worked it's way onto Fox's lips as she sorted out what was happening.

Beat showed up from the back of her house, carrying a bundle of stuff Fox recognized as her street clothes and skates. He waved and gave her a bright grin. Corn pulled her away, "Team! Retreat!" They all turned around, and started to skate towards the Garage. Beat skated up and winked at her, "Hey, I kept my promise, right?"

Fox smiled at him and blushed, he really was her friend! He looked at her neon green sneakers, "Where are you goin' with those sneaks?!" He asked iridiculously. Fox glared at him, "I'll run there!" But the truth was she was already loosing her breath.

Beat shook his head, "That won't do!." He picked her up and skated off. Fox screamed in suprise and started to laugh in suprise in his arms. Clutch started to skate backwards and snickered when he saw them, "So when's the wedding?!"

"Shut up Clutch." They both said, which made them both laugh even harder, skating back to the garage.

But even though it was very nice in Beat's arms...(wait! What the hell was she saying?!!!)..she was still sitting on her skates, "My ass hurts." She announced to Beat. He looked down at her, "Thanks for that charming little tidbit." He replied. Fox glared at him mockingly, "Anytime." She retorted. They stayed silent for about a milisecond, looked at eachother, and burst out laughing all over again, making the whole group laugh for no apparent reason.

Fox wished that she could be there, skating away from trouble, luaghing with her closest friends, feeling freedom in a wholy redifined way. Fox beamed up at Beat, "Thanks." Beat sniffed, mocking a tear, "That's what friends are for." he choked

out like and idiot. Fox smiled.

aww, how cute, Friends..can't you just smell the love in the air..oh wait, that's just my Brother's old socks... until next time!!! And meanwhile, Review Review Review!!!


	3. Hangin With The GG's

DICLAIMER: OMG!!! Rips hair out This authoress has been bad! Very baaaaad for making you guys wait! Sorry! bows down and kisses reviewer's feet Sorrrrryyyyy!!!

**Chapter 3: Hangin' with the GG's**

It had been three days since Fox's supposed 'kidnapping', and she had never felt more free! As they all squeezed into the large booth in the quaint little breakfast diner Corn was acquainted with, Beat ended up almost on Fox's lap.

She looked at him, starting to tease him at 7 in the morning, "Give me a bit more room before the gang starts to have ideas..." He grinned, scooting as far as he could, "I'm not such a scoundrel, Fox-chan." Rolling her eyes, she reached for a menu, looking it over.

A few minutes later, Beat was having a fit because Fox had stolen a sausage from his plate. "You dishonorable woman!" He bellowed. She popped it into her mouth, as he grabbed her wrist. "That wasn't cool!" He whined, and Jazz snickered in the back round. Cube got annoyed, and slid her sausage on his plate, "There, you brat. Happy?"

He pouted at her, "I want my _original _one back!" Fox looked at him like he was slow, "What'are ya gonna do? It's in my mouth already." She said, words slurred from the food. Corn started to say, "Oh no....you shouldn't have said that, he gets very-----"And was cut off as Beat dragged her forward, pressing her lips against his, as she struggled against his grasp.

"OOOOO!" The group yelled out, as he wiped his mouth, chewing happily. She stood up, ready to pour her eggs down his throat, "Y..you...Perv!!!" She shouted out. He didn't look up at her as he spoke, voice as indifferent as ever, "I got my sausage back."

Gum slapped her forehead, "Beat, you're so not suave...." Corn sighed, "---gets a bit carried away..." He finished.

They went skating that afternoon, and Fox still wasn't talking to Beat after this morning's incident. He made believe that he didn't notice—or possibly care, but it really did make him feel guilty. You could tell, because Fox saw the way he squirmed when Garam mentioned her suddenly.

It was funny and sad at the same time, but Fox shouldn't care! He was the one who had to go and do something stupid like that....although there was a fleeting moment in that odd kiss when her knees felt weak. "It runs in the family...we have...rheumatoid arthritis...." She told herself.

Sorreeee for the suckage of this chappie, I really am! But I'll start to add in more cool stuff as I go along, lol. Remember to Review, it helps me out a lot!


End file.
